The Transport Control Protocol (TCP) is a network communication protocol that many applications on network devices employ to communicate with each other over Internet Protocol (IP) networks. TCP is a connection oriented protocol and includes establishing a connection between two end points (e.g., a client and a server or a client-side socket and a server-side socket) in order to send data over the connection. Establishment of a connection includes exchange of TCP messages. For example, the client sends a TCP synchronization (SYN) message to the server and in response to receiving the SYN message, the server sends a SYN message and an acknowledgement (ACK) message. The client, upon receiving the SYN-ACK messages from the server, sends an ACK message to the server to complete the three way handshake to establish the connection. Once the connection has been established, data (e.g., using higher level protocol such as the HTTP) can be sent in both directions reliably until the connection is terminated or closed. Terminating the connection involves one of the clients or the server to send a FIN message to indicate that client or the server has no data to send. Thus, establishing and terminating a TCP connection not only causes a radio on a mobile device to power up and power down, but also includes the overhead of sending the SYN, ACK and FIN messages. All of these cause additional signaling in the mobile network.